User talk:Dr. Angryslacks
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dr. Angryslacks page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kirkland22 (Talk) 20:46, June 30, 2010 Blog Reply Sorry, but I have no clue how to fix this glitch. Signature Reply :Take my signature for examplehttp://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3ASignatures/Jspyster1. Each letter in my sig is a different color yet are all the same font, size, and have a link to my userpage. He is the coding for the letter "J" in my sig. : [[User:Jspyster1|'J']] :"[[User:Jspyster1|" is what the page the letter will link to, "#505050;" is what the color of the letter will be, "font-family: Arbic Typesetting;" is what the font will be, "font-size: 12pt;" is how big the font is, and "">'J'" is what letter this will all be applied to. Type this coding into a page titled Template:Signatures/Dr. Angryslacks]] and whenever your type on a page your sig will appear. Hope that helps. :To Link your sig to your talkpage you must type "[talk:(Insert username here)| at the beginning of the letter you want to link it with. ::I'm sorry but I have no idea how to break it down even further. Just try your best. :If I may add something… You mentioned wanting to use other colors. See [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Colors this article for a list of all the colors and their Hex triplet coding. So, say you want to use the color Malachite. You'd use this Hex triplet coding: #0BDA51. And here you get your color. - : User Avatar No, I'm just DBZ's No. 1 fan. Well I shouldn't say No. 1. I'm probably like No. 8. It's my favorite show. I don't play the games though. I just found that picture on google and thought it was cool. DogDays124 23:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 CN Wiki Reply I know, but it's at least worth a try. Sig Reply I just think you sig is SO EXTREMELY COOL. YOU ARE AWESOME!!!! very nice. I won't use it anymore without your permission. Srry! ☺ S.t.u.c.k. Stinkin' Terrific Undoable Catastrophe Kops-Stop I am a sysop, but as you know (okay maybe not), sysops can just un-ban users (and block them) and edit locked pages. Bureaucrats can make users admins or other bureaucrats. I can't promote you to admin, but I can unblock you, so I will do that! Cartoon Network Wiki Response No, lazy wikia staff haven't seen the request yet! They'll see it by Nov. 18 (if we're lucky know them. They're slackers.). Animusic I only dish out that sort of punishment when absolutely necessary. Dude, I DIDN'T PROMOTE CLEANWATER28! GOSH, EVERYONE STOP YELLING AT ME FOR A DECISION THAT WAS ONLY A 1% THOUGHT IN MY MIND!!! CN Wiki "Flaming" I apologize for flaming you. It just irritated me that it was said "We're gonna go in there and clean the place up!" and nobody did- . Prize There ya go. BTW, I got about halfway until my eyes got sore and I got a headache. Adopting A Wiki I am thinking of adopting a wiki. As you have plenty of experience on one of the worst wikis ever at deleting pages, could you teach me how~ ? The guy who created the wiki added 5 blank pages and left. He hasn't returned, so I asked Wikia if I could be promoted to an Admin~ . Adminship I'll consider it. Perhaps later in the week I will grant you adminship. :By the end of the week. Adminship Congrats, you are now an administrator for the Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki. Use your powers wisely. Welcome to adminship. - Protection I merely limited how long the articles were protected for. I doesn't seem fair that new and unregistered users show be prevented from editing the articles forever. Darth Maul vs Kevin request Here it is. It's not that good. I kind of made Darth Maul's head a little too big. But Kevin turned out perfect. Re: Art Request I'm really not a Fallout n00b, but I guess I'll give it a shot. [[User:DogDays124|'Dog']] [[User:DogDays124|'Days']] [[User:DogDays124|'124']] hello sup have you noticied that ed edd n eddy is a very mysterious show? we know nothing about the eds parent s family etc... the kankers seem like a cult to me just a thought with lord kanker and stuff South Kaioshin Daniel 02:37, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for getting the message I sent on Jspyster1's user talk page. Originally, i asked him, but thanks. I'll ask you for that stuff anymore. ROFL Dude, check this out: BTW, I saw your request on DogDays124's talk page, and I was wondering, did you get the picture? I'd be interested to see it. I was working on a similar thing for my "Fall-Ed: New Vegas" fanfic, which would have the 3 Eds, with Ed as Legion, Edd as NCR, and Eddy dressed in a tux, with a heading saying, "Be whatcha wanna be". Alright, sorry. I don't want to start trouble or anything, but go to the "what links here" on the page and you can see that there are redirects. I was helping out maintaing the Wiki and I did not know I was doing any harm along the way. Sorry. -- Webkinz Mania (Talk | ' ') 21:37, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Here are the links: and . I was fixing those redirects and there are TONS of them. I was trying to help out and maintain the Wiki to spare the admins some time, but if I'm not allowed, I won't bother then. -- Webkinz Mania (Talk | ' ') 21:40, April 30, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. The badges can be good time to time. It motivates me to keep on editing and they are fun to have, but this encourages problems like this and etc. I agree and thanks. If you need some edits, feel free to look at the "what links here" on pages and fix the links, so the Wiki won't be fully-linked on redirects. I've seen it on other wikis before and it takes FOREVER to remove, but with tons of good and active users here, I think we can do it. :P -- Webkinz Mania (Talk | ' ') 21:57, April 30, 2011 (UTC) You can remove the badges. Contact Wikia and ask them to be removed. They might want a community vote, however. -- Webkinz Mania (Talk | ' ') 22:30, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Badges Reply I don't think the removal of the Badge feature is necessary unless this situation gets seriously out of hand. Don't worry about it. I'll deal with any "badge boosting" situation. I have already got your message. I will not cheat on badges anymore THIS TIME. I will only edit things when I see that I should edit it. Don't threaten with blocking me from editing. I want to contribute to this wiki for a while with no disruptions. Cardsknower 04:47, May 5, 2011 (UTC)Cardsknower Cheating Evidence For the past several days I noticed he was adding several different categories (as in 4 or 6) on a single page. On Recent Activity I could also see that before him, a Wikia Contributer had edited the page, removing all the categories (so Cardsknower can put them back for edits). I believe the Contributer was obviously him. I don't know if you'll be able to use my red links so I'm including the date and page name. One example of his cheating is on the Elevation Boots page. On June 5th a Wikia Contributer edited the page so that it became this. Notice there are no categories. Then, not a minute later (proof) Cardsknower edited the page again and all the categories mysteriously returned. As I said on Jspyster1's page, it happend today on El Mongo Stink Bomb. Contributer taking categories away. One minute midterm. Categories come back on Cardsknower's edit. On June 2nd for the Jet Pack page, all the categories were once again all removed. As you can see in the history, Cardsknower was luckly there in time to put all the categories back just a minute later. On May 31st the Thingamajig was edited of all it's categories but, after just a minute past, Cardsknower "fixed fixed the categories." On May 27th (I believe this is the first time the take-and-return categorie edit was made on.) S.S. Mutant Almost a Chicken Duck was edited by someone taking taking off all categories but in just a little bit, they they are all put back. I hope that this evidence was useful. TheShadowCrow 02:42, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry this became a link mess after I published it.TheShadowCrow 02:45, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Your Welcome, I'm happy I was able to help. Hopfully he will not only lose interest in cheating, but also be cured of his "disability." TheShadowCrow 02:46, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: The Horror Ouch. I never was really interested in the game but I still feel your pain. . Thanks for protecting my user page man! Really appreciate it! - Ruin Cireela Can you move Ruin Cireela back to User talk:Ruin Cireela? It's supposed to be a user talk page, not a main article page. 23:19, June 30, 2011 (UTC) what's the pack As Shadow the Lifeform. I welcome you to Shadowfan68's flashback wiki. There you will make the games of flashback and protaganists and antagonists. I will make you cyberadmin there. Hey, I have a request. Can you rename this page back to my user page? Because the guy, Mrsilver4ever, vandalized my user page and I can't revert back to the nonvandalized version and that problem is pissing me off. Please help and show that dork who's boss. - Sorry to nag you, but move Stealthghost to User:Stealthghost. And ban Mrsilver4ever. 23:08, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Dr. Angryslacks for helping revert the vandalized user page back to the original! I really appreciate it! - Re: Edcyclopedia I figured that plans for naming the wiki "Edcyclopedia" fell through. I think it's a clever name but it'd be too time consuming for us to rename the wiki right now. You can refer to yourself as an Edcyclopedian if you'd like. A favor It's done. 15:44, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Badges Reiteration "Benefits of the badges are outweighed by the problem they bring" Badge Boosters are an annoyance at worst. If they boost we warn them one, twice, three times, then set a block. They either learn from their mistakes and stop boosting or they remain ignorant and continue to boost, in which case we set a longer block; Simple remedy. You're exaggerating the "harm" the boosters were causing the wiki. Every one of their edits could be easily reverted. This procedure was time consuming, yes, but it wasn't difficult. Boosters are only a minor annoyance in the list of threats to the wiki; removing an entire achievement system to deal with these users would be overkill. no problem the link is http://www.tvrage.com/networks/US/Nickelodeon/current_shows 02:54, September 2, 2011 (UTC) jawbreaker12 heres the linkhttp://www.tvrage.com/networks/US/Nickelodeon/current_shows http://www.tvrage.com/networks/US/Nickelodeon/current_shows 02:55, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Jawbreaker12 jawbreaker12 New Blog You asked for a message when I got my next blog out? Bam. 3rd blog post created...don't be insulted. #5 Reply to the Message You Sent Me I'll do whatever I can to help the Ed wiki, and I promise not to abuse the badge system. If you think I'm editing just to increase my edit count or to get badges, tell me. I don't want to turn into an accidental nuisance. I'm sure I'll have fun working with you guys on the wiki! =^) CoffeeShopFrank 01:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I promise I'm not exploiting anything. hey remember when i said about ed edd n eddy edventures on nickoldeon well i mess up the day from websites i'm reading it's said to premier november 14 2011 at 8:00pm on nickoldeon. i'll get the link as soon as i can. i really think you should look into this with research and hopefully they'll be back. 23:24, October 4, 2011 (UTC)23:24, October 4, 2011 (UTC)23:24, October 4, 2011 (UTC)23:24, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Edcyclopedia Should I make a separate blog (with poll) for you Edcyclopedia idea?